Level 33/Dreamworld
| moves = 17 | target = 32,000 | candies = 5 | spaces = 64 }} | moves = 17 }} Difficulty *There are only 17 moves to clear 16 double jelly squares in 4 little squares. This can be very hard for some players. *As with all quadrant board layouts, colour bombs cannot be created.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces, but the longest length is only four spaces. *Even the moon struck does not help much since it lasts for only one move near the end. *And remember that you also need to deal with the moon scale. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *This level has the same number of moves as its Reality counterpart; just use the same strategy as the original, but keep the moon scale balanced. *Try not to let the lower board run out of moves, or else the level may become much harder. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Furthermore, it is impossible to create colour bombs.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces but the longest length is only four spaces. *The jellies are worth 32,000 points. Hence, an additional 33,000 points for two stars and an additional 53,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 30.00%(65,000 - 50,000) points - 50,000 points = 30.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 21.43%(85,000 - 70,000) points - 70,000 points = 21.429% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach as the number of moves is the same as its Reality counterpart. *With higher two and three star target scores, the need to create huge point cascades is more important. However, this point can be slightly negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerous tilt and cause Odus to fall over.This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale and with the restricted board layout, this is less likely to happen. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 17 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for 1 move. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the restricted board layout and the limited number of moves after the moon struck negates this advantage. Trivia *This was one of the levels that were easier in Dreamworld than their counterparts in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 33 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 33 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Quadrant levels